Cosas
by Gabbennington
Summary: Drabbles
1. Kuroko - Kagami

_**2**_

Pasó una de sus brazos por debajo de la almohada y observó a Kuroko fruncir levemente sus cejas, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Kagami, apoyó parte de su peso en su brazo y se acomodó para ver desde otro ángulo del rostro de Kuroko. Las grandes pestañas de joven, se posaban con delicadeza sobre la blanquecina, suave y tersa piel, los labios se encontraban en una expresión neutral, la nariz pequeña se alzaba con levedad, todo en una perfecta armonía. El suave ritmo de las respiraciones de Kuroko, el aroma y la calidez que desprendían hacían que Kagami se sintiera cerca de un puerto, sentado en el borde de un muelle con el sol trepando por su rostro, la brisa arrullándolo. Se sintió estúpido al compararlo con aquello, pensar en algo así pero no le importo, al menos en su interior aquello de oía bien, se _sentía bien _

Kuroko se movió y respiró profundamente, claramente despertando. Kagami se apartó lentamente, dejándose caer en la cama, de costado. Kuroko frotó con sus manos sus ojos y luego de unos instantes, se volteó, quedando ambos enfrentados. Abrió sus grandes ojos y fijó su vista en el rostro de Kagami, una mirada llena de dulzura.

\- Buenos días, Kagami-kun.- la voz grave llegó a los oídos de Kagami, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Los orbes azules, grandes y profundos, eran como el mar. Pasó una de sus manos por las mejillas de él y comenzó a trazar círculos con sus pulgares, el mar le saludaba, lo envolvía y lo hipnotizaba; el gran y vasto mar, lo observaba a él, sólo a él.

(Y aquello no le desagradaba)

\- Buenas.-


	2. Midorima - Takao

Takao está sentado en un pequeño sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos detrás de su cabeza. Mantiene la vista fija en Midorima. Este sonríe, con arrogancia y autosuficiencia, como habitualmente lo hace. Midorima habla con Akashi sobre un juego de mesa, algo realmente aburrido para Takao.

Las cosas divertidas que entretienen a Midorima. A Takao realmente le aborrecen, las odia, y lo aburren.

Siempre las cosas entre ellos han sido así.

O al menos cuando Midorima no le presta la atención – suficiente – a Takao.

\- Idiota.- murmura por lo bajo. Le hará pagar cuando estén solos. Su rostro se parte en dos, por la descabellada sonrisa. Midorima ni se entera del plan malévolo de su compañero.


	3. Satsuki

_**6\. Caras Raras. **_

Satsuki sonríe a su reflejo en un pequeño espejo, la otra imagen sonríe también. Hermosa, perfecta y con gracia. Más aún así Satsuki no está conforme. Se acerca al espejo y se observa. La superficie de la piel, que no tenga granitos, su maquilla… ¿No necesitará un retoque?, sus dientes, cejas y mejillas. Haciendo en el proceso expresiones extraordinarias y completamente extravagantes. Al cabo de un rato, se aburre, zanjando el tema. Está aceptable.

Baja el espejo y lo guarda, cuando levanta la vista, ve a Aomine y a Kise, sonriendo. O tratando de ocultar esta, contenida desde que Satsuki enseño sus dientes inferiores, al igual que un perro. Luego, ambos estallan en carcajadas, estruendosas. Llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Y Satsuki se hunde en su asiento, completamente avergonzada y colorada.


	4. Kagami - Kuroko

La felicidad es efímera, ten eso en mente, Taiga.

Eso es lo que una vez le dijo Himuro, antes de partir y alejarse de él, y de todos. Taiga a veces piensa en eso. Su felicidad y todo lo que ello involucra. Vamos, es un cabeza hueca pero, en contadas ocasiones, él es muy racional y analítico. Aunque nadie crea eso. Suspira y se deja caer sobre el sillón. Hasta el momento, él es feliz. Ha ganado muchas cosas en la vida, amigos, partidos, derrotas, victorias y enseñanzas. No quiere otra cosa más, al menos, por ahora todo está bien. A lo lejos oye a Kuroko preguntarle sobre si quiere un helado y él le responde que sí. Unos minutos más tarde, Kuroko se acerca y le entrega un helado de agua, se sienta sin decir nada a su lado. Taiga, en un impulso emocional-irracional, deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Kuroko.

\- Yo soy muy feliz.

\- Eso es bueno, Kagami-kun. Yo también soy muy feliz de estar aquí junto a ti.- Kuroko murmura, con el rostro serio. Kagami le observa un momento y se larga a reír, Kuroko no entiende el chiste y le mira, sorprendido. Y ahí, es cuando Kuroko se percata que le gusta la risa de Taiga, estridente y fuerte. A su vez, Kagami comprende que adora la actitud de Kuroko frente a cosas pequeñas y efímeras, como la felicidad. Kagami, luego de calmarse, le mira un momento y al ver sus ojos, se siente un poco más enamorado de ellos o quizás de cómo ellos ven el mundo. Le besa y, ambos, terminan sus helados, en silencio.

_Lalalalalalalalalala _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Este Drabble, la verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando. _La calorsh_ en Chile es **alarmante** y creo que se me fundió el cerebro, esa es mi excusa. Espero que les guste y nos vemos, cambio y fuera.


	5. Kuroko - Kagami (12)

20/06/2016

Los rayos del sol alumbran, suavemente, a través de visillo, y parte del rostro de Kagami, también. Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la almohada, pausadamente, restregando sus ojos. Y observó, muy cerca, el rostro de Kuroko. Quien frunció sus cejas, ante el movimiento. Y Kagami sonrió, apoyó parte de su peso en el brazo y, aún con delicadeza, se acomodó, buscando una nueva posición para apreciar, desde otro ángulo, a su compañero. Las pestañas de Kuroko son cortas, como las de un niño, y se contrastaban con la piel blanquecina, La nariz se alzaba con levedad y sus labios se encontraban en una expresión neutral. Todos los elementos en una perfecta armonía. El suave ritmo de las respiraciones de Kuroko, lo calmaban. Su aroma, lo sosegaba, y su calidad, lo desarticulaba. Al igual que un cálido día de verano, de esos que ciegan por su claridad pero que entibian la piel, trepando por el rostro. Se sintió estúpido al compararlo con aquella escena, pero no tenía de otro recurso para expresar, en palabras, aquello que Kuroko le hacía sentir. En su interior se oía bien, describiéndolo así, _sintiéndolo así._

Kuroko se removió, respirando con profundidad. Despertando. Kagami se apartó, dejándose caer de costado. Tetsuya frotó sus ojos, desperezando, después se volteó, quedando ambos enfrentados. Mirando a los ojos de Kagami, sonrió, un gesto lleno de dulzura.

\- Buenas días, Kagami – kun.- La voz grave, pastosa, llegó a los oídos de Kagami. Y él no pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa. Los ojos de Kuroko lo observaban, azules, centellantes, como ese cielo de verano. Aquel que cuesta admirar con el brillo del sol, pero que luego de ciertas dificultades deslumbras, aquel cielo; infinito, que se extiende por todo el mundo, le devolvía la mirada a él, solo a él.

(Y aquello era un secreto de ellos. El cielo debe ser de todos, pero solo a Kagami le devolvía la mirada y, de paso, una sonrisa)

-Buenas.


	6. Aomine - Kuroko

14/07/2016

Aomine está en silencio con la expresión a flor de piel, los ojos brillantes y el corazón calmado, y se siente extraño. La situación no amerita a ese estado anímico, reflexivo, ni al sentimiento de languidez que se expande por sus miembros y, suavemente, se instala en su cabeza. Siente el peso del cansancio, a la limitación de su cuerpo físico, pero aquella otra parte, esa esencia dentro de sí, se eleva. Con la mirada perdida en el suelo, en la derrota, la imagen de Kuroko interrumpe su campo. Él extiende la mano, en una ofrenda silenciosa, y le sonríe. Aomine se pierde en aquellos ojos como en viejos tiempo, como en tiempos presentes, y la conexión de sus pensamientos se interrumpe, solo ve la imagen de su compañero y lo que significará estrechar aquella mano. Se mantiene reticente. Quizás aquella emoción contenida, oculta detrás de su comportamiento, se desvela en sus ojos ya que Kuroko se conmueve y disputa con el lamento de los suyos, y gana la guerra y la batalla. El tiempo se interrumpe por un instante, y ambos saben que aquella instancia nunca más se repetirá, y combatir eso ya no tiene fundamente, pero a pesar de eso se quedan en esa coyuntura. Hasta que Aomine levanta su mano y junta las manos, que no son ajenas ni conocidas. Ya no.

-Adiós, Tetsu.- Aomine mantiene las manos cerca, y Kuroko, lentamente, desliza la suya. Él sonríe, y da media vuelta. Aomine se queda allí, con la sensación de vacío, y la amargura de la perdida.


	7. Aomine - Kuroko (2)

13/07/2016

Kuroko piensa en otros tiempos; cuando las cosas entre Aomine y él, no eran tan complejas y el resentimiento recién se estaba gestando en sus entrañas. En donde las miradas no proyectaban en ese brillo profundo aquella reprimiendo indirecta, dolorosa, que ahora les estrecha el corazón. Y el solo hecho de sentirse en un espacio cercano no era asfixiante. Y muchas otras cosas que se le vienen a la mente, le nublan la conciencia y le entorpecen el juicio, y se calla porque es más fácil que los demás interpreten sus silencios que explicar sus sentimientos. A lo lejos, oye la voz de Aomine, un límite se interpone entre su propia capacidad de voluntad y su irreflexiva tendencia al sentimentalismo. Aomine odia eso. Esa dualidad en él. Y Kuroko está cansado. Se detiene por un instante, en la puerta del gimnasio, y se abandona. Derrotado, se encamina por el otro lado, aquel que lo lleva hacia un estado neutro. La voz de Aomine es un murmullo ya, y sus pasos crujen, incesantes, en sus oídos. Y ya no hay nada, solo el pensamiento de que todo en algún momento fue mejor, que las cosas acaban y que la vida siga, aunque esta ya sea sin cariño, ni amor.


End file.
